


A new star in the sky

by Cassandra_Summer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bee is tired, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, because the baby is active, gabe is happy but worried, the fly is bees guard dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summer/pseuds/Cassandra_Summer
Summary: All I write is fluff so here is some more. Bee is pregnant and the child is very active. Plus a very worried and protective Gabriel and rat-sized fly.
Relationships: Gabriel/Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A new star in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DionysusCult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusCult/gifts).



They woke up to the feeling of something kicking them from the inside of their belly. They sat up, groaning and began to rub their swollen belly in soothing circles. Being 7 months pregnant with a very active baby wasn’t as funny as everyone tries to tell you. The Lord of the Flies mentally cursed themself for wanting to have a baby and also their partner, the Archangel fuckin’ Gabriel, for not talking them out of it. Speaking of him, where was that idiot? The bedspace next to them was empty, except for their rat-sized fly that buzzed softly at them. They merely gave a grunt in response and went to get up to throw on some clothes. They chose one of Gabriel's shirts because those were wide enough to not press uncomfortable against their belly, a pair of black shorts and those comfortable, fluffy socks with flies imprinted on them. They honestly missed their fishnet socks, but their swollen ankles told them that fluffy socks were the better option for now. Dressed like that, they left the bedroom, still rubbing their belly to soothe the child inside them. They groaned loudly again after a particular strong kick. A loud crash followed, that startled them and their fly, who suddenly took flight, buzzing angrily. Out of the kitchen came Gabriel running as if the devil was hot on his heels.  
“Oh my god, Bee are you okay?? Shall I call Code Blue?” A pause. “Or Code Pink if its a girl,” he said hurriedly.  
They rolled their eyes.  
“It wazz juzt a very zztrong kick calm down,”they said dismissively.  
He exhaled and nodded. He then proceeded to smile warmly at them.  
“I’m sorry. I just…. I’m excited and also afraid,”he said sheepishly.  
They sighed and walked into the kitchen, Gabriel and fly following them like puppies.  
„Nah that‘zzz fine. I feel the zame,“They said and tried to make it sound like it wasn‘t a big deal. Which it was if they were being honest to themself. Carefully they lowered themself to sit on a chair and Gabriel came to kneel between their legs, placing his hands on their own, cradling them and their stomach. He smiled.  
„Stop kicking your mother, little rascal. They are getting irritated and I worry,“ he softly said.  
In response Beelzebub gently smacked his head and he felt another kick. A much more gentle one, to be fair. He laughed and placed a kiss on where he had felt the kick. Patting their belly he looked up to them and smiled, his purple eyes sparkling with mirth.  
The gulped when they saw his face lit up like that with mirth. The huffed and looked away, trying not to get caught up in his eyes that lit up with happiness, but he cupped their cheek and placed a kiss on it.  
„How about you go to bed and I bring you food, your favourite blanket, a good movie and rub your ankles? They must hurt,“he said tracing one of their ankles and feeling how swollen it was.  
„Oh Satan,yes,“ they sighed.  
His smile grew and he nodded.  
„Oi! What are you-!,“ they protested as he carefully scooped them up in his arms.  
He laughed.  
„I‘m bringing you back to bed. You shouldn‘t walk so much with these ankles,“he simply said, ignoring further protest and continued to carry them bridal style back to the king sized bed in their mostly black bedroom.  
Since Bee spend the most time there, he let them decorate the room when they had moved into the small cottage in Cornwall. They kept the room mostly black with some small red and purple ornaments on the wall and in the flowers that stood on the nightstand.  
They gave up on the protest and chose to pout when he sat them down. It wasn‘t even that uncomfortable to walk and he shouldn‘t treat them as if they were made out of porcelain. Not that they didn‘t like it when he did it but they still had a reputation.  
Upon seeing them pouting like that he laughed quietly and placed another kiss on their lips.  
„I really hope the child will have your face and expressions,“he said.  
They smiled at that.  
„Zzzame. Couldn‘t stand a second person in this household with the same dumb and smug face expression as you,“they said cheekily.  
He laughed again. Louder this time.  
„And who says that having your face would stop it from trying to mimic both of us?,“he asked.  
„Me. I would zztop that,“they said all confidence.  
Their both eyes locked in a challenge and they knew that the bet was on. Secretly they already felt bad for they child, but a demon, the Prince of all demons at that, losing a lousy bet to a Archangel? Unbelievable. They smirked and Gabriel gave them his significant smug smile. Then they suddenly felt a small kick. Gabriel started laughing again as they looked down on their belly and frowned.  
„Someone is ready to see who wins,“he said between laughs.  
Beelzebub hummed and rubbed their belly again. Gabriel joined them too by drawing some ornaments on their belly.  
After some time the kicking stopped and they relaxed again. As nice as it was to feel the kid being active and alive, it also was exhausting.  
„Thank you for zzstop kicking“,they sarcastically said and gave their belly a last pat before their hand came to rest there.  
„Where is my food?,“ they demanded.  
Gabriel saluted smiling.  
„Its on its way your highness,“he said.  
Beelzebub hummed. The archangel turned to fetch it for them but stopped and turned back to them and their fly that had come to rest beside them, with its body pressed against their belly.  
„Belial, look after them while I am gone,“he commanded, pointing with his finger at the fly that immediately came to full attention and buzzed its confirmative answer.  
He smiled and turned again to get the food for his prince who was rolling their eyes at him and their fly with a small smile. Sure, they would be the first celestial and infernal parents of hybrid child. Michael had screamed at him when she had heard the news and the Dark Council had send Beelzebub a very stern and angry letter (signed by all members of the Dark Council except Asmodeus who was happy to become a uncle) but they still kept going and the ultrasounds told them that they would be receiving a very healthy and normal baby. Well, as normal as angels and demons can be. But nonetheless they already loved their child very much and couldn‘t wait to meet the little rascal, who sometimes kept both of them awake all night and who seemed to love it when Gabriel sang a song or when Belial‘s and Beelzebub‘s buzzing turned so soft that one could mistake it for a cats purring. They loved the little one and with the help of Lilith, a experienced mother and who would also be Beelzebub‘s midwife during birth and numerous books about children and pregnancies they would get through it. And their child would be a new little star in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I finally finished the oneshot for DionysusCult! I hope you like it❤️


End file.
